The Anquity
by RiaB19
Summary: It is actually more than 7 chapters long i forgot how to do it. This story is based on the 2nd time the Doctor ever met Amelia Pond. It is quite an intresting but short adventure. Hope you enjoy it. And please leave a review at the end. Im new here Thanks


Anquity

**Chapter 1**

Rory and the new Amy Williams just arrived from their special honeymoon trip in Florida. They closed the front door behind them and dumped their bags in the hallway.

"Home. We're home." Amy whispered. Then the corner of her mouth shot upwards into a big grin. "Unfortunately!" She danced in the living room and threw herself onto the sofa. "Close the door behind you Rory. It's just you and me today."

Amy sat up; she kissed her husband and dragged him towards her. Suddenly the front door opened and two footsteps entered the house. The door slammed behind them.

"It's not just you and me remember. Your parents were coming to visit. I'll go and let them in here." Rory said. He kissed her forehead as she huffed heavily. "Why couldn't you come later mum?" she shouted.

Rory opened the living room door. His smile dropped. A metal hand grabbed his neck and its body was revealed. Two Cybermen.

**Chapter 2**

Amy screamed. She got her pistol from the desk nearby and held it up towards the Cybermen. "Let go of him, NOW!"

"Or what?" both Cybermen said.

Amy gasped. Was this the end of her short marriage? She loved Rory to bits, she would **die** for him. Literally.

That's it. She would die for him.

"Don't kill him. What do you want?" she cried.

Both Cybermen looked at each other then looked at Amy. "We want this Doctor man. If he doesn't come soon we will kill your loved one."

"Kill me instead. I'll do anything, just don't hurt him."

"You will need to tell us about the Doctor, his plans, his fears, his weapons, excetera, excetera." Amy's face scrunched up into a puzzled expression.

"I don't know **anything **about the Doctor though. All I know is that he is an alien."

The hand around Rory's neck tightend; he tried to pull it off but it was no use. Their strength was 30 times stronger than humans.

"Your lying." they said.

A tear spilled out of Amy's eye and dropped onto the floor.

At that moment, a gust wind blew Amy's hair outwards. She looked around confused. The Tardis appeared faintly in her living room. Amy smiled.

The Doctor was here. After so long. He would sort them out and then him and his stupid aliens would leave her and Rory alone. They would have a normal life. No one held hostage or in as much danger like now. They would be left alone.

**Chapter 3**

The Doctor got out of the Tardis and held his sonic screwdriver towards the Cybermen.

"Im here, everyone's happy, apart from you Rory because a big tin head is squeezing your throat, and that's not nice, nope it's not. You wanted me tin heads so leave them alone and take me, unless i do something unfortunate to you."

The Cybermen let go of Rory's neck and threw him towards Amy. He gasped for air and held Amy in his arms. Amy still kept the gun pointed at the Cybermen.

"Yeah, there is the Doctor. Get out of my house now. Or I'm gonna shoot you to the ground. Both of you." she said.

"Amy you can't ki-"

"Shut up!" Amy interupts the Doctor. "If I never met you, you and these aliens wouldn't be here. It would of been me and Rory living happily together. You don't understand Doctor and you never will. I want a normal life. When these, these, Cybertin things are gone you should go too. I dont want to see you ever again Doctor. You've been great and stuff but now I want you to leave me, ALONE!"

"And if you never met me Amy, your parents wouldn't be alive." he said.

She scrunchs her face up. Amy pulls the trigger twice and ducks.

No bang. No noise.

**Chapter 4**

There was no bullets in the gun but something else.

Water squirts on the Cybermen from the gun. The Doctor presses the screwdriver facing the Cybermen and they fall to the ground, electric sparks coming off them.

The Doctor looked at Amy and smiled. "Thank you. You must of knew that if you squirted water at the Cybermen then I could of electricuted them with my screwdriver. You must of gone through this and planned it. Clever girl."

Amy looked very confused. "No. I thought that was my actual pistol but it's a watergun. Rory bought me that for when we went to the park. He bought the pistol looking one because im a police woman." Then she smiled. "But your welcome."

"They weren't actually looking for me Amy. They only came here because they were looking for a very ancient object. And that is something in your cupboard. And we will need to destroy it."

Amy smirked. "You want to destroy my cupboard? Go on then just give me the money afterwards for it! God, a classic!

"You didn't hear me well Amy." The Doctor opened the cupboard and took out a car battery. "I said something **in **your cupboard."

"Take the car battery. It's not that important. As long as you will be out of my life in less than a minute Doctor, im fine."

Rory sighed. "I'm sorry Doctor, but that's mine."

The Doctor shook his head. "It's not. It's the Cybermen's. You found it on the road 2 weeks, 3 days, 14 hours, 51 minutes ago and 37 seconds ago approximately. It is the Cybermen's creation that will destroy the entire Earth."

**Chapter 5**

"How come it looks just like a car battery?" Amy asked the Doctor.

"So that it doesn't attract humans attention that it is the most dangerous thing on Earth." the Doctor answered.

Rory looked at the Doctor puzzled. "But, if someone put that in their car, wouldn't the whole Earth blow up then?"

The Doctor looked impressed at Rory's question. "Maybe, I don't know. I do know that only a Cyberman knows hows to activate it and when they do it takes 5 minutes to blow up. Very good question though Rory."

Amy was getting tired of the Doctor. She looked at her husband. He looked quite fascinated, like a little kid on an amusement park.

"What is this thing called?" Rory said. He was touching it. How could a little tiny thing be so powerful and destroy the planet? He wondered.

The Doctor looked at Rory and Amy. "It is called the Anquity. That word means very ancient, very old. It is about 3000 years old."

Amy shook her head. "But it looks brand spanking new!"

"I know but it is qui-"

A beeping sound interupted his sentence. He looked at his watch. Amy stared at it. It was quite weird looking, something you couldn't really describe or explain to someone. It had no numbers or dots on it. In the middle was a big yellow circle and surrounding it was other little coloured circles. It didn't seem like they were moving but if you looked realy close, it moved a tiny bit. On the strap was the year and century. Amy had it! It was the Solar System.

"The Cybermen are looking for the Anquity, and they know that 2 of the group has been 'deleted'. We'd better get out of here!" the Doctor said, a bit panicky.

**Chapter 6**

"OK lets go th- WAIT WAit wait! Who is 'we'? You were meant to go long ago Doctor. Me and Rory are not coming with you!" Amy complained.

"I'm going with him!" Rory said and stood beside the Doctor.

"What! Why risk your life for that stupid idiot! You are not going!" Amy argued.

"Yeah, err, Amy's right, don't, if something goes wro-"

"Your not involved Doctor!" Amy butts in. "But **he** does have a point."

"WHY are you being a **COW** Amy, ey?" Rory shouts.

Amy gasped. How could he say such a thing? she thought. She felt like she had been punched in the stomach.

"What's wrong now? Couples will argue or it won't be a right relationship. So don't get so emotional over being called a cow! Anyway, I know I nearly got killed by a Cyberman because of him but, he was the one that was so thoughtful enough to bring you back your parents!"

Amy stared at the floor at the mention of her parents. A tear dropped on the floor.

"Look at me Amy."

She looked up at Rory. She knew he was right,

"I'm sorry OK? The Doctor did that for you because he was sorry and you threw it in his face. Imagine how he must feel?"

Amy looked at the Doctor and gave him a hug.

"I'm really sorry Doctor, Rory is right. I've been so selfish and I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings. I won't be so immature and childish. I should think about all the positive things you have done for me. Im sorry."

The Doctor nodded. "It's fine."

There was a silence for 5 seconds until the Doctor said "Right! Lets go! Unless you don't want to Am-"

"I'm coming by the way."

"OK. I really appreciated your apology Amy. You two get in then."

Amy and Rory got into the Tardis. The Doctor picked up the Anquity and closed the door behind him.

**Chapter 7**

"Where are we going Doctor?" Rory said amazed, looking at the extra terrestrial things.

"We are going into space. A Cyberman has activated this car battery and we have to get it out quick. They are both connected so they can respond. If the Anquity goes, so do the Cybermen. It says here on the computer." the Doctor said moving around quickly.

They looked on the computer.

It was like a big factfile on Cybermen and the Anquity. "Wow." Amy gasps astonished.

"Basically, this is like an alien dictionary. It's very useful." the Doctor answered before Rory could ask.

Suddenly the Tardis shook violently. The 3 of them fell to the floor.

"What was that?" Amy said terrified. But the trouble was, no sound came out. She screamed. Still no sound. She couldn't breathe.

The Doctor got to his feet with his hand round his throat and pushed a blue round button. " Now there is sound!" he said.

Rory's eyebrows crossed. "But how is there no sound to sudden sound? And how comes we can breathe now?"

The Doctor smiled. "You see, in space there is no air, well oxygen. So you can't breathe. And about the sound, soundwaves travels and vibrates through air and onto our eardrums. If there is no air, there is no sound."

"Um, OK. So we are in space right now?" Amy said.

"Yes."

**Chapter 8**

"Oh my Gosh. This is such a one in a life time oppurtunity! I can't wait till I tell my mum!" Rory cries.

"No!" Amy and the Doctor said at the same time. The Doctor shook his head.

"Don't tell anyone Rory. Never. I have to work. Not spend time in the spotlight. If you tell anyone the world will be in danger. Do you understand me?" he whispered.

Rory nodded. "Let's go and get rid of the Anquity then." he said quickly.

The Doctor pressed another button. The Tardis was very still.

"We are out of the Milky Way Galaxy. In a different galaxy that is 50 million light years away from the Milky Way. If we destroy this galaxy it won't harm ours, it will just disappear. Im going out there. Do not touch anything. If I tell you to do something you do it OK?" the Doctor said.

Amy and Rory both nodded.

The Doctor handed Amy some light green headphones. "Don't take these off until I tell you. I believe in you."

The Doctor put on an astronaut's suit on. And he went out of the Tardis, into the starry vast space.

**Chapter 9**

"Hello Doctor?" Amy said.

"Hello?" he replied.

"Oh, your alright. What are you actually doing with the Anquity out there?"

"I'm putting an endless flying device onto the Anquity to guide it away while we escape. It is going to blow up in 2 minutes. I've nearly finished. And... There done!"

"That was easy."

"Yes Amy. It's flying away now. We have to go quickly. Im coming up."

The Doctor's hand appeared and he climbed in quickly and closed the door. "Lets go" he said.

He tried to pull off the astronaut helmet but it wouldn't budge. The oxygen level in the suit was low. He forgot to charge it.

"Rory, HELP. I'm going to run out of oxygen!"

**Chapter 10**

Rory tried to pull off the helmet but it was stuck.

"Amy, push the yellow button! Push it! It's next to the one I pushed before! It will take us back to Earth. We have 45 SECONDS LEFT!" The Doctor screamed.

Amy looked. There was 3 yellow buttons. She cried. "Which one?

The Doctor fell to the ground. He ran out of oxygen, she thought.

"Which one Rory! Tell me!" Amy shouted!

Rory ran up to her and kissed her. "I will always love you, no matter what happens. If we die, Im sorry for shouting at you. Im sorry."

Amy looked at the clock. 15 seconds left.

"Im going to press the second one. Our two parents. The two kids we were wishing for. The two of us. Our lucky number together." Amy looked at the clock. 5 seconds. 4 seconds. 3. 2.

She pressed the second button.

1 second.

**Chapter 11**

Plastic shattered everywhere. Rory broke the Doctor helmet off with a spanner from nearby.

"Please be alive. Please." He sniffed.

The Doctor gasped. He coughed and spluttered. He opened his eyes weakily.

"Which button did you press Amy? he whispered.

Amy looked up. He was alive.

"The second one." she cried. She was shaking.

The Doctor sighed. A tear spilled out of his eye. A blank expression met his face.

"TELL ME! PLEASE! WE'RE GOING TO DIE AREN'T WE! Amy shouted.

The Doctor turned his head towards Amy. "You clever girl." He smiled and closed his eyes.

**Chapter 12**

Amy and Rory started crying in joy. Rory helped the Doctor up. They jumped around and danced. On the computer was a clip.

"Hey, you guys look at the screen." the Doctor said, pulling off the suit.

They jumped in shock. On the computer was the Anquity floating in space and then, BOOM! It was an incredible sight. Multicoloured fire burst out of the item.

"I bet we are actually dead." Amy said.

"Open the door. Home." the Doctor said as the Tardis shook again and they fell to the floor.

Amy went out the Tardis. There in front of here was their living room. The two Cybermen were gone. All the Cybermen were gone.

"I'm going. And well done Amy. You saved the world. You won't see me again." the Doctor smiled.

"Wait!" Amy said. "Yes I will. Me and Rory will help you from now on. Come for us if there is a problem."

Rory nodded too.

"OK." the Doctor said. He went into the Tardis and it faintly disappeared.

THE END


End file.
